Winter Break
by Finerspirit
Summary: Haruka invites Makoto over for a week of Winter Break, because his parents didn't come back this year yet again.With only the company of his best friend and no school to distract the two, Haru feels comfortable enough to show a side to him that Makoto had never seen, but he's not complaining for the special treatement. MakoHaru Yaoi Highschool!AU will be rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This fic will be no longer than fifteen chapters at the most. It is a highschool!AU with the main pairing being MakoHaru. Yes, It's Yaoi, so don't like don't read, it's as simple as that. I'm posting this one chapter and I already have the next few lined out, so if I get even one encouraging review I'll continue this story. Will be rated M for later chapters. Probably will include ReiNagisa as side pairing. **_

_**Disclaimer: It's a real pity, but unfortunately (for me) I don't own Free! or any of its characters.**_

_**Chapter One: (Un)natural Behavior**_

Makoto noticed Haruka's face seemed just a bit more relaxed than usual that Friday. He watched his raven haired best friend step into their first class of the day, only to swerve from his usual routine and end up in front of Makoto's desk, something he never did, unless prodded. When the boy that usually kept to himself leaned over to whisper in the brunette's ear, he was certain something was off.

-Makoto.

-Hello Haru-chan! I'm glad you made it on time, even if I couldn't come pick you up from the bath myself this morning.

Haruka dismissed Makoto's words, cutting straight to the chase. Makoto was relieved to see that some things never changed.

-My parents won't be coming home this winter break. I want you to stay with me for the week.

Makoto smiled happily at the offer, although he would have to arrange it with his mother that he couldn't take care of his siblings, he was sure she would understand. He would never give up the chance to spend a whole week with his best friend. Also, Makoto knew how much this meant to the raven. Haruka's parents visited him twice a year, at most. For the second year in a row they probably made up some foolish excuse for leaving Haruka by himself for yet another holiday.

-Of course, I'll arrange it with my mother. Thanks for the invitation Haru-chan.

-Would you stop it with the 'chan' already…- Haruka mumbled as he initiated the first hug for the whole time the two had known each other. Previously it had always been Makoto, practically _forcing_ the hugs onto the raven. Class was starting already when it happened so Haruka kept it short but meaningful. He wanted to convey his gratitude, and Makoto for one wasn't complaining about his new tactics. While it lasted Makoto seeped in the warmth and smell of chlorine, he wondered if the boy would ever be able to get rid of that scent, even with all the baths he took, the smell of pool water refused to vanish.

The day dragged on slower than usual. Makoto felt the clock mocking him as it refused to budge. A lazily crumpled note landed on Makoto's desk, dragging him out of his day dreams. Glancing around, he saw Haruka sending him a nod, indicating the notes' origin.

_Makoto, be at my place by evening. Get me some mackerel on your way there._

The brunette stared at the note in amazement. If he were to write down the things out of usual he'd need a new notebook. Makoto had thought he would somehow convince the raven to come by his place come Saturday morning (the first official day of Winter Break), thinking that his friend wouldn't want him there anytime earlier. He had even planned on preparing his best puppy face as bribe material. Makoto could hardly remember their last sleepover, it had been ages ago. He understood that Haruka must have felt a bit lonely and desperate to invite _him_ over for a whole week. Makoto promised himself he would try his best to please the raven and avoid being annoying. The last thing Makoto wanted Haruka to think was that he was desperate or clingy, which unfortunately, in this case, would be the embarrassing truth.

Makoto banged on Haru's door by dusk fall, he had to use his foot, having already had his hands literally full with his bags and the promised plastic bag of fresh mackerel hanging from between his teeth. The raven's eyes were trained on Makoto's mouth instantly upon opening the door. Already feeling playful, Makoto clenched his teeth tighter around the bag when Haruka reached to snatch it from him. An amused expression crossed the raven's face as he dragged his best friend in the direction of the kitchen counter. Refusing to lose when Haruka battled for the bag, the brunette bared his teeth and growled teasingly. Feeling overprotective of his fish, Haruka captured Makoto's jaw, applying pressure in the right places, prying it open. Once he removed the culprit bag from Makoto's, who looked very much dazed, possession, he turned to the counter saying tauntingly,

-Bad boy. Next time don't play with my precious mackerel or you won't get any for dinner.

Leaving the pan still frying, Haruka took off his obligatory apron and headed for the bathroom. As usual though, he left the door slightly open, implying that he wanted Makoto to finish serving him dinner. Doing just so, Makoto used the time given to think about his friends unusual behavior. First of all the other boy had let emotion color his voice, something that never happened unless he was upset about something and couldn't hold it back. Second of all, he had started the interaction between the two himself, something that had always been Makoto's job. The brunette wondered if Haruka had finally felt at ease around him, having only his childhood best friend around, instead of a crowd of students he hardly knew. Only few people knew that the raven was impossibly shy around people he didn't spend much time with. Haru was continually guarded around groups other than his old and new swim team in general. Makoto had always appreciated the fact that his friend would always let loose around him, but this was something else entirely.

Like the kind soul he was, Makoto could never bring himself to refuse his friends, particularly this one, anything, so after a few minutes of minding the fish, out of habit he knocked on the bathroom door gently, warning Haru before entering cautiously. He still did that each day in case the raven had, in his hurry to reach the water, slid his swim trunks off with his trousers and not bothered himself to put them back on before soaking. It had happened twice already and Makoto always felt flustered at the memories, so once again, for the sake of his own sanity, rather than anything else, he preferred to knock before barging in.

He settled himself on the stool, that had sometime in the past made its place by the baths edge tradition. He supposed Haruka had put it there during their time in high school, since Makoto visited regularly ,all the raven could do was at least make the stay comfortable for him, instead of sitting on the baths edge like he once had. It had not been removed from its place for the last two years, Makoto was glad to notice.

A barely audible sigh of relief escaped Makoto's lips as he realized that Haruka was wearing his trunks. The raven hadn't even bothered to lift his head to acknowledge the brunettes entry. As he sat on right beside the baths edge, Makoto placed the one plate and two forks on his lap, mentally adding eating from one plate to their list of traditions.

-Haru-chan I brought food, lift up so we can eat.

Still appearing to be dozing, Haruka responded with a sleepy tone,

-Feed me.- Makoto had never felt as glad for not having the ravens full attention as he did in that moment. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, as he reached out with a fork full of fish, settling it right before the slightly parted lips of his friend. He watched him take a cautious sniff before opening his mouth in silent invitation. Right as Makoto slid the fork between Haru's lips, he settled his gaze firmly on the raven's face, only then noticing that his eyes had already been open, watching him with curiosity, his intense gaze choosing to ignore the flushed cheeks for Makoto's sake. They continued in this manner. Makoto setting a pattern of feeding Haruka first, then himself, until the plate shone empty. Makoto started at it as if accusingly, he hadn't realized how much he had been enjoying himself until the moment came to pass.

Two hours later, having finished his 'soaking session' as Makoto used to call them, Haruka met Makoto in his bedroom. Both wanted to sleep early on their first free evening, Makoto had gone ahead with his homework, already having started on his best friend's too, when Haru arrived at the door, wearing his trademark blue pajamas with a worn out imprint of a dolphin at the front. Makoto had given it to him a year earlier, as a joke for his birthday.

-You still have those?- the brunette chuckled at the sight.

-Of course I do, have you got yours?- Haruka responded yawning. Makoto stood up in answer, pointing to the top he was wearing. It was a matching green shirt with an orca at the front. The brunette watched his best friend stifle another yawn. He wasn't surprised. The last week leading up to the promised holiday was most excruciating. Teachers wanted to get the tests over with before winter break started, instead of after. That way, instead of studying during the break, they could relax.

Without a word, Haruka headed over to the bed. Taking it as his cue, Makoto turned towards the door, turning off the lights before quietly making his way through the threshold. Seemed like Haruka wasn't done with surprises for one day. He heard the raven's drowsy voice calling from the bed,

-And where exactly are _you_ going?

Makoto let free a sigh of relief, once again blessing the darkness for concealing his blush. There was one more childhood tradition, that Haruka had fooled Makoto into thinking he had forgotten. Guess what, he hadn't.

Doing as he was told, the tall boy ducked under the covers that the other had invitingly lifted for him, before shyly shifting over to the familiar warmth beside him. A few years back, during their first sleepover, both boys, with some surprise in the morning, had discovered that the brunette had subconsciously drifted to his friend, snuggling it to the warmth he offered. This cycle repeated a few times, with Makoto apologizing strongly from embarrassment. One morning when they he had tried to distance himself from the raven, scared that he would lose a best friend, over something he couldn't control, Haru admitted that he didn't mind his clinginess. They had treated it as simply sharing body warmth. But that had been when both where ten year olds. Things didn't look and mean the same thing when the pair was seven years older.

_**Author's Note: How was it? Want to see some fluff described in detail? Then review ! few reviews will do the trick and you'll have a fluffy chapter up in no time! Tell me whether you think I should continue this or run while I still can.**_

_**Peace out , Yo !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I didn't really expect any, but I did get reviews ! Anyway, as a token of my gratitude please accept this chapter. Review and I'll post the next one? Although I really want to I have to take this slowly. Believe me, what would I give to pile all this fluff into this chapter and drown you guys in their yaoi affection, but I can't. I have to stay true to my plans, even though I'm being cruel to myself that way :D Oh wait, wait, wait, I have a poem for you guys:**_

_**Without further ado, I give to you, chapter two.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nah, does it look like I own them?**_

_**Chapter Two: Sleeping Arrangements**_

-So you're still okay with this?- Makoto whispered in Haruka's ear, while snaking his long arms around the other's defined waist.

-Of course I am, you can't help it anyway, so it doesn't matter.- Haruka answered, shifting his back closer to Makoto's front to make his words get through to Makoto. It's a habit Makoto's always had. Clinging to him in his sleep, stemming as far back as their first night spent together as mere children.

_Flashback_

_It was Haruka coming over to Makoto's place for the first time they had a sleepover; the boys were eight years old, and they-meaning Makoto, with Haruka tolerating it- eagerly planned on staying up all night playing. The boys passed out shortly after ten, facing each other, on the same bed, arms and legs tangling. Then Makoto completely subconsciously moved. He scooted forward in his sleep, until he was pressed up against the blue eyed boy. His arms, as if a mind of their own, encircled his friend, pulling him even closer. Haruka glanced at Makoto's face that had just a while ago been furrowed and troubled, until when he wrapped himself tightly around Haruka, making the frown slip, leaving him completely at ease. When he struggled to free himself from the boys grasp, Makoto let out a small gasp and whine of protest , stirring just enough to free Haruka. Not that it did much good, as the moment Haruka was out of Makoto's hands, he comes searching for the boy again. He settled back into the brunettes arms; the other boy sighing in content. Haruka thought that adding the body heat of another person made it awfully warm at night- but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling either, so he passively accepted it. Haruka decided to confront his friend about it in the morning._

_When the blaring alarm roused him, a fist slamming the snooze button with a vengeance, he discovered that Makoto was still asleep and, yes, still had his arms around him. It seem that they had spent the entire night sleeping that way. The brunettes grip was much laxer then, though, and Haruka pulled out of it with only a small whimper of objection from the other boy._

_Haruka shook him into awareness and despite the rude awakening the boy greeted him with a sunny smile._

_-Good morning Haru-chan. I feel like I slept really well. How about you?_

_-You may have slept well, but you didn't keep to yourself. And I told you not to call me –chan.- Haruka grumbles._

_Makoto blinked blearily, rubbed his eyes and said,_

_-What? I don't remember touching you at all._

_-You did it in your sleep. You pressed up against me and held your arms around my waist.- This was news to the brunette, who for some reason was blushing. _

_-I'm very sorry Haru-chan, my mom told me that I roll around in my sleep a lot and always end up clutching a pillow or whatever's lying around. I must have mistaken you for one Haru-chan. She says that some people just like to sleep holding onto something, I guess. It doesn't mean anything though so don't freak out over nothing Haru-chan. _

_-Well, whatever. I guess this is fine then. Since it doesn't mean anything. I'll get used to it. Don't worry it doesn't make me uncomfortable. It's warm so it's okay._

_For Makoto it was just the way he slept. It couldn't be controlled. If he preferred to sleep clutching onto something, Haruka didn't mind if that something was him. _

_Even years later, despite his best efforts and good behavior, the moment Makoto fell asleep he always reached for Haruka. The raven always woke before the other boy, to find arms that didn't belong to him in places they normally shouldn't be. _

_End Flashback_

Not accustomed to that sort of touch anymore, it took Makoto a while to relax and tighten his hold on the other boy. During their childhood sleepovers, Haruka would lay passively, accepting the touch, but not returning it.

As Makoto leaned his chin on the other boys' hair, sighing contentedly, Haruka took a step away from his tradition of keeping to himself and reached out to make Makoto feel better about his habit. Letting go a low purr, just like a cat would, he arched his back into Makoto's stomach, making the brunette freeze momentarily before chuckling.

-You know Haru-chan most people probably think you're serious and all grown up, but once they get to know you better they'd realize just how much of a baby you really are.

-I disagree. I wouldn't let people that I'm not comfortable with see this side of me. So seep in the sight while you still can, because come morning I will turn back to the fat cat I actually act like.-Haruka teased, already knowing how Makoto would react.

-I wouldn't call you a fat cat Haru-chan, but maybe there is something to that, you can be easily spoiled by means of touch after all. But that's really nothing bad you know, it's normal to appreciate touch when you don't receive much from your close ones.- As if to validate his point he pulled Haruka closer to him, patting his head playfully. Makoto knew just how much Haruka would sometimes need him. Last year when Haru's parents announced that they wouldn't come back for Christmas, the raven had arrived at Makoto's door demanding entrance. He just stood in front of Makoto, until he would take the clue and pull him into a supporting embrace. That was back in those days when Haru would never initiate touch between them. What had changed? Makoto thought. He wondered if the deal with Haruka's parents had become too much and made Haruka express himself properly or if it was something else he wasn't telling him. They lay like that for a while, enjoying the quiet companionship. Once in a while Haru would pretend that being a cat gave him all sort of privileges and easy excuses to tease Makoto with. After a while, before both of them passed out from exhaustion, Haruka twisted his head around, so that he was facing Makoto, whose face looked like half asleep already and whispered.

-Have I told you how grateful I am that you agreed to stay with me? I really would have been lonely, and if you tell anybody I'll object immediately to having said this, but… I missed this.

Makoto blinked once, twice. Was this the same Haru that barely responded to him at school? Still he knew how hard it must have been for the shy boy to admit to something embarrassing like that.

-Shall I use this as bribe material?- the brunette teased, relaxing Haru who had recoiled back to himself after his own words. - Hey Haru-chan, don't look so embarrassed, I… I missed this too you know, and I wouldn't miss your invitation for the world.

Having said that, Makoto reached out with his hand, gently brushing Haruka's hair that had covered his bashed blue eyes, leaned over and timidly pressed his lips to the ravens head.

But what comes so easily in the darkness, by morning never is. At least for one of them.

Makoto was petrified to see how much of a _free hand_ Haruka had given him when he agreed to let them snuggle. In his panic, he looked briefly at Haru's face that appeared to be still in ignorant sleep. Makoto blessed his luck for having woken up first, because he couldn't imagine how Haruka would have reacted to the scene. He never knew what to expect from the boy. Right after Makoto awoke, he immediately _felt _a problem. It was really only his fault. His _lower region_ had reacted to the other boy's proximity and coupled up with a pleasant dream, was rather distinguishable. Immediately upon noticing that he had been pressing tighter onto the boys back through his sleep, Makoto jumped back from the raven like he would from fire. He exited the room in his panic, and headed in the direction of the bathroom, having to take care of a certain problem.

Upset, Haruka made his way downstairs, heading for the kitchen. After Makoto's scene earlier he had gone back to sleep to finally wake up cold and alone, something he exactly wanted to prevent when inviting his friend over to stay the night. He had hoped that Makoto would have returned from his tour to the bathroom, only to be thoroughly disappointed. Even though he couldn't help but smirk at the other's reaction, he decided he would take his revenge on the culprit right then and there.

-Makoto.

-Y-yes Haru-chan?- slowly the brunette turned to face the other boy, his voice timid again, a prominent blush covering his cheeks. Haruka wondered if it had been there since the brunette literally ran from the bedroom that morning.

-Come over here for a second. There's something bothering me on the back of my neck, could you take a look and tell me if everything's okay?- Haruka tried to hide the smugness from his voice. Whoever said he wasn't a good actor, clearly hadn't seen him that morning pretending to be asleep. Oh yes, Makoto wasn't the only one _bothered _that morning. Makoto visibly calmed down at the naive request completely not suspecting Haru's plan at all. When he made his way behind him and brushed the raven hair away from the boys neck, a gasp slid from his mouth. Glad he had the upper hand, Haruka asked with an innocent tone.

-What is it Makoto? Is it something bad? Why did you gasp?- Makoto didn't respond, having glued his gaze to the floor. Haruka swiftly turned around so that he was facing him and gripped the taller boys chin, directing it so that the taller boy would properly look him in the eye. The raven repeated his question, quirking his eyebrow for an answer. Makoto's face was plain red by then.

-Y-you have a h-hickey on your neck Haru-chan.

Smiling quite cheekily Haruka responded with the last words Makoto would expect from him in a situation like that one,

-Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?

They ate in comfortable silence, agreeing to watch a movie afterwards. Having finished first, Haruka sprawled out on the sofa, already having turned on his favorite Marvel movie. Makoto walked into the room, a few moments later, seeming lost as he stared between the sofa and the floor. Haruka had no other furniture in the room, since he normally lived alone, after all. After a few moments of indecision he sat on the floor, tucking his feet underneath him.

-Don't be childish Makoto, come up here.- Haruka said, but didn't change his lying position more than scooting a bit to the edge of the sofa, indicating where Makoto was to lay. The raven found it rather appealing to watch the tall brunette get flustered again. When the brunette refused to move, completely frozen Haruka spoke,

-Makoto, stop it, what difference does it make if we do this on the bed or the couch?- People underappreciated Haruka's character. Wording his sentences that way was sure to get a seizure from the , by now, sputtering Makoto. Haruka was enjoying making the taller boy blush and decided a few more innocent implications wouldn't hurt. But it was true, since they could cuddle under the cover of the darkness, Makoto would have to get accustomed to this.

After one last pointed glare from Haruka Makoto complied with his order. Haruka knew what he was doing, letting himself be spooned. Makoto was an overall easily embarrassed person, having him behind him, where the brunette knew Haruka couldn't see his face, would make him relax quickly and cuddle over to the other boy, like he did last night. There was one main difference between the couch and the bed ,though. The space the couch provided was twice smaller than the beds, meaning that all of Makoto's long body was pressed tightly to Haru's back making him stifle a groan at the electric warmth it provided.

An hour into the movie Haru decided he was bored rewatching the same movie over again, even if listening to Makoto's pace of breath change every time Haruka would wiggle was quite amusing. Deciding a little touch wouldn't hurt, he turned over so that his back was to the television and his face right under Makoto's chin. While the blue eyed boy pretended to bury his face in the space between the taller boys neck and shoulder, he let go a true smile he had been holding back for some time now. He really was enjoying himself. Also, Makoto was far too easy to play with.

At first Haruka chose to breath against his friends collar bone, enjoying the goose bumps that appeared quickly. Knowing Makoto, he probably thought he was sleeping, like he thought Haruka was sleeping earlier this morning too. So the raven pressed his lips to the exposed skin boldly and sucked. He relished in the sound of Makoto's unsuccessfully suppressed moan. Haruka felt it reverberate on his lips, as the throaty groan subsided. Unfortunately, because he would have enjoyed teasing Makoto a bit longer, Haruka let out the laugh he had been holding ever since the movie started. Watching the other boy's reactions was just plain amusing. Makoto tensed and asked, his voice suspicious,

-What were you just doing Haru-chan?

-Returning the favor.

_**Author's Note: Stay tuned, because along with the next chapter the rating will go up ! ! ! I'm making the chapters short, unlike my other stories, but I'll be posting one every two/three days if I get reviews. Keep in mind that although they are acting like an old couple, that's only because they have spent their whole childhood together and feel nothing but comfortable around each other. Yes I made Haru playful, I love him that way. Evil Haru-chan *_* Also, there's nothing better than a blushing Tachibana is there?**_

_**Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare

_**Author's Note: Oh gosh I was seriously floored with all the cute reviews I got ! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Tell me what you think, whether it is to say that I screwed up or made it just fine :D**_

_**I'm looking for a Beta, if you're interested let me know.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nuh-ah**_

_**Chapter Three: Truth or Dare**_

The movie finished without any more scenes for Makoto to be embarrassed about. They spent a few hours playing video games, comfortably sitting beside each other in boxers, with blankets around their shoulders. Neither felt the need to hide his body from the other, since they spent each day at practice partially naked, and since both have seen all there was to see when they were little. But, Haruka noticed, some bodies tended to grow faster and _better _than others. Sometimes when Makoto would stretch his arms over his head after playing for hours on end, Haruka would sneakily stare, admiring the sheer amount of muscle and how lean it looked, not bulky at all.

Just when Haruka was getting around to making late dinner, a knock on the door made him make a detour from the kitchen. As he opened the door, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. He freezed until he hears Makoto chuckle from behind him.

-It's Nagisa and Rei, Haru-chan. I doubt a thief or serial killer would hug you before doing their job.

Haruka led the lot to his living room, taking the couch along with Makoto, leaving Rei and Nagisa to seat beside each other on the floor, rather close for standards, but really, who was Makoto to talk, when he and Haruka where practically glued by the sides.

-So Haru, what is Makoto doing here?-Nagisa asked, before Rei elbowed him in the side telling him it wasn't really his business.

-I asked him to stay with me for Winter Break. What are _you _doing here?

-And you didn't invite us over for the sleepovers Haru? How _mean._ Rei was bored so we came here to play truth or dare. That game ruins families and relationships, so for now I'm putting our friendship on hold everyone. There's no way I'm risking that. – Nagisa said and pulled out a bottle from his bag, he didn't even look around to check if anyone agreed to play, he would have his way anyway, with that expert puppy dog face of his.

- _I _wasn't bored, _you _were.- Rei objected

-Yeah, I know, I just wanted to make it sound like I didn't drag you here by force, which I did. Everybody sit in a circle around the bottle. Yeah like this, okay now, me first.- With that he spun the bottle. Even Haru seemed interested as the bottle spun four times before pointing at Rei. With a cheeky gleam in his eyes Nagisa asked the flustered boy if he chose truth or dare. After a bit of consideration Rei chose truth.

-Huh, no fun. What's your credit card number?

For a moment everybody was silent, admiring the mastermind criminal Nagisa was growing up to be. A minute later the puppy face was back in place and he laughed, covering his slip up,

-Nah, just kidding. How about you tell me Rei, would you rather go to an awkward first date with me or Kou?

This is even better than I managed with Makoto, Haruka thought admiring the smoothness Nagisa showed. His cheeky smile back in place, Nagisa scooted closer to Rei, urging him to answer.

-W-when you put it that way it doesn't sound g-graceful. But If you really want to know I would go with y-you, although it would be troublesome.- By the end Rei finally ground out his answer, Makoto decided he would never pick truth from Nagisa, his questions were too embarrassing. Nagisa looped his lean arms around Rei's chest and announced,

-It's settled then, tomorrow we're spending the day together.

-H-hey I didn't mean it that w-way !-Rei was sputtering, but didn't argue further, as he took the bottle and spun, this time pointing to Makoto. Makoto chose truth, knowing that Rei wouldn't be half as bad as Nagisa.

-That's an easy one. Do I look better in the violet lined swim trunks or the butterfly boxers?

-Definitely the butterfly ones Rei-chan.

Haruka and Nagisa huffed in disappointment at the lame question. When Makoto spun, Nagisa was picked, showing no signs of anxiety at picking Makoto. Without thinking, the boy chose dare.

-I dare you to call your mom and start with, _mom, we have to talk like a mother to a mother,_ and hang up.- Nagisa looked impressed at Makoto's dare and jumped up happily to do it. After a few moments Nagisa came back with an embarrassed expression.

- She called back, right? What did she say?- Haruka inquired, enjoying the discomfort Makoto had put their younger friend through. He won't have anybody underestimating _his _Makoto.

-She asked me h-how I managed to change my gender and get… _knocked up_ so fast, all in the short time I wasn't home.- Nagisa scratched the back of his head chuckling, the other boys straight out cackling at the sight. The blonde wore an avenging expression when he later sun the bottle, he would take his pride back on the next person he would pick. Unless it was Rei, he would never do that to _him._ Haruka tensed as all eyes turned to him. When asked, he picked truth, sending a defiant glare in Nagisa's direction. He would not back down from a worthy opponent.

-Okay Haru-chan. Let's say that you were forced to pick one person to kiss, who would you choose if it had to be one of the people in this room? – Rei shot his blonde friend a warning glance, although he didn't make him take back his words, he was curious himself. After a short silence, Haruka glanced up and answered with a serious voice.,

-Isn't it obvious? Makoto, of course.

-Haru-chan stop embarrassing Makoto, he looks like he's about to drop dead from embarrassment, right here , right now.- Nagisa the little devil, skillfully directed the room's attention in the brunettes direction. Doing the opposite of what the boy in question wanted at that moment. Makoto was staring at the ground, his ears, the only things visible besides his hair, were glowing bright red.

-Ugh Haru-chan don't go saying things like that unless you mean them, this is just plain _mean_.- Makoto mumbled meekly. Knowing it was his turn again, Haruka picked up the bottle, smirking. He spun it very lightly , estimating the strength needed for the bottle to pick his target. When it landed on Makoto, just as he had planned, he was outright smiling cheekily at the flustered boy.

-I pick dare Haru-chan, I know better now than to pick truth with the lot of you.- Haruka's eyes gleamed, he was getting exactly what he wanted.

- I dare you to kiss me then.- At that moment all hell broke loose. Makoto started blabbering incoherently from behind the hands that covered his face. Nagisa jumped Rei, trying, but failing to persuade the boy to do the same to him. Rei jumped to his feet hiding behind the couch, a suspicious hue of red painting the tips of his ears. All the while Haruka sat silently in his place, watching Makoto calm down. Among the chaos, Haruka slowly got to his feet and made his way over to Makoto, gently grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face. Makoto shyly met his eyes, he noticed that aside from planting himself right in front of him, Haruka didn't take any actions, knowing well that the dare was Makoto's not his. Makoto firmly planted his eyes on Haruka's lips, slowly leaning in closer and closer. Haruka snapped his eyes shut savoring the moment, waiting for his mouth to meet Makoto's. Instead he felt a pair of shy lips peck the corner of his mouth, where his right lip met his cheek. It was all too short, ending right when it started. Makoto pulled away from Haruka when he felt a flash go off. There stood Nagisa with a prideful expression on his face, phone in hand, showing the picture he had taken to Rei, who mumbled something about gracefulness under his tone. Makoto immediately headed to the kitchen, probably to hide his awkwardness from the lot standing agape in the room. Once there, with his back to the three he said, with a smile evidently coloring his voice,

-Well Haru-chan you didn't specifically tell me to k-kiss you on the _lips,_ did you?- Although he tried keeping his tone nonchalant and carefree he still tripped at that one word.

-Finally I have bribe material and something to threaten Haru-chan with!- Nagisa yelled. Makoto seriously suspected the boy was raised by a mafia boss or something, just look at him, he was practically ordering them all around, covering it all with that innocent face of his.

- Hey you guys, we're gonna have to call it a night. We'll see you two tomorrow for practice, alright?- Haruka said, ushering the two towards the door, only giving them time to grab their shoes, and for Nagisa to wink at Makoto, obscenely shouting something about gay babies across the room.

When the two left, there was an awkward silence lingering in the moon. Haruka crossed the room, putting his hand on Makoto's chin.

-Maybe I was being _mean, _but I meant what I said earlier. I'll go take a bath, meet me in my room later on, I'm tired, we shouldn't have played video games for six hours straight.- With a laugh and a tender swipe of his thumb across the taller boys chin, Haruka left for the bath.

**Author's Note: I swear to I didn't have more time to write anything longer this week, so I had to post this short fluff. Spring break is coming around in three days so I'll have a week free of school and I promise I'll write a minimum of 3 chapters during that time if I get reviews that tell me to continue writing this ! Did you like it? You guys were asking for a kiss, so I gave you one. But you didn't particularly say it has to be on the **_**lips**_** *grins*. The next chappie will be up in no time since I my school is having a break. Tell me what you think, it feeds the MakoHaru plot bunnies !**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4 Movie Night

_**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked that short chappie I gave you last time ! I'm a tease I know, but bare with me! This is where the rating finally goes up a bit. Ugh finally, I myself am a bit thirsty for some proper yaoi action. We'll get there…slowly *grins*.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Or any of its characters.**_

_**Chapter Four: Movie Night**_

-But Makoto you know I don't like going to places that aren't naturally flooded with water ,like the bath or the ocean..

-Alright Haru-chan, how about we go for a compromise? I heard that the old cinema downtown has just released a few old Disney movie replays. One of which is… the Lil Mermaid. How about it? There should be enough water in that, huh?

After eating a quiet supper the two boys managed to cool down, leaving the days previous happenings to deal with later. Having nothing better to do Makoto suggested they go for a movie. Haruka was all against it, having already planned an evening bath. But Makoto had enough time to regain his composure and dragged him back to his room to get dressed, reckoning that gentle force was the best way to convince the stubborn raven to agree. Anyways, who in their right mind would spend an evening without their parents staying at home doing absolutely _nothing _out of the ordinary?

Mentioning Haru's probably favorite movie of all time, for whatever obvious reasons, Haruka was out of the door in a flash. Makoto locked the door behind them, finding Haruka's forgetfulness endearing, but knowing better than to leave the house to the cats, that somehow always wandered around the boy's place.

Makoto trotted behind Haruka all the way to the cinema, where he purchased their tickets, full well knowing that the raven had forgotten his money.

-I'll give you back the money when we get back to the house.

-Oh Haru-chan don't worry about it I have no problem with buying you things. Whatever I enjoy it anyways so don't even try giving me the money I won't accept it unless you force it down on me, lie you usually do…

Makoto grinned. He was slowly getting used to the raven's embarrassing (for him at least) antics and intended to have his revenge. That theatre had the smaller rooms and seats, there was a button fastened onto each armrest, allowing the seat to move vertically. The boys arrived way too early, due to Haruka's impatience. They would have to wait about have an hour before the previews and ads even started and there was no one in the room apart from them yet. They sat in the top row, middle seats. Makoto, being ever the caring friend got them the best seats in the house of course. Haruka still wasn't sure he wanted to be there, but he figured that at least there was Makoto to keep him company in this terribly dry place, so it was fine.

He was sitting there quietly with Makoto, the lights were still on, and suddenly it was too in the empty cinema. But then Haruka starts clicking the button repeatedly, making his seat go up and down. His gaze is on the button and he keeps touching it, while Makoto just stares at him. After a while the brunette starts playing with his own and they just look at each other and burst out laughing at the absurdity of the moment. It was just such a stupid and childish idea and they both got it by just sharing a look. So they went and pull all the seats in the small theatre up all the while giggling like lunatics. They sit back down watching the crowd pile in, staring confusedly at their seats, while the two dorks sat back and watched, their 3D glasses on, muffling their obvious snorts of laughter in the others shoulder. The movie started and immediately snatched all of Haru's attention. Having already planned that, Makoto set off to fulfill his plan. After all he had his pride, and it had been hurt with all the blushing he did that afternoon. Halfway through the movie Makoto reached out with his hand and looped it around the ravens slim legs, while the other encircled his shoulders. Finally finding some practical use for his excessive muscle he lifted the stunned boy up and swiftly dropped him onto his lap. A flash from the movie made Haru's face visible only to show the biggest bush the brunette had ever seen. It certainly didn't help the one he was wearing when he noticed the curious glances from the girls beside them, a few of which sent saucy winks their way.

Makoto realized he hadn't really thought his plan through earlier. He started realizing that the warmth of the boy so close to him was making him flustered …_all over_.

After a few minutes of resting quite bravely on the taller boy's lap the raven relaxed and wiggled a bit more into Makoto's warm shoulders. The movie went by far too quickly in Haruka's opinion, who found his place in Makoto's lap quite comfortable, even if Makoto kept wiggling and trembling underneath him…interesting. He reassumed muttering comments of praise for the water under his nose. Makoto hid a fond smile in the raven hair, that he had rested his chin on, feeling the boy's breath hitch at the proximity.

Mission accomplished, Makoto thought.

The two dorks walked out of the cinema smiling cheekily.

-That wasn't so bad, now was it Haru-chan?-Makoto watched the boy's cheeks tint red at his teasing. Even if Makoto's revenge wasn't as _bad_ as what Haruka would have done were he in his place, but still he had to admit that, for Makoto's standards, it was pretty brave.

On their way home the boys settled into a pleasant silence. Both of them were in fine moods and silently agreed to hold hands under the darkness of the night. Still it was pretty late, so Makoto decided to stuff their intertwined hands into the pocket of his oversized hoodie, and massaged his thumb over the much smaller hand of the raven. The two felt drowsy when as they reached home and drowsily changed into their ridiculous PJ's , all the while grinning goofily at each other.

They lay back against the headboard of the bed, lazily talking into the late hours of the night. About nothing in particular, enjoying the long awaited company of one another. With every moment that passed they instinctually drifted closer to each other, laughing heartily with that pleasant vibration to their voices that one acquires after a late night of talking. After a lapse in the conversation, when both of them fought to keep their back straight when they wanted to slump into sleep, and their eyes open when they dropped, Haruka found himself practically nestled in Makoto's arms, too tired to be embarrassed about it, he tilted his head back to stare inquiringly at the taller boy.

Blinking heavily they shared a look of permission before simultaneously straining their necks in the other's direction. Their lips barely brushed, before the two collapsed into a content sleep, Makoto fastened his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Haruka had already dropped, so Makoto forced himself to lay them down from their sitting position, ever caring for Haru's wellbeing even if he was half dead himself. He pulled the raven flush against his chest, too exhausted to think about the circumstances, enjoying the moment to its full extent,

Because he knew that what comes easy under the cover of darkness, in the daylight never is.

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry the chapters are this short, but I recon I'll be posting more frequently this way and that's what matters right? Did you like it? It was high time for Makoto to show his place, wasn't it?**_

_**P.S-I'm looking for a Beta!**_

_**Review? They feed the yaoi plot bunnies, and they're starving for you opinions!**_


End file.
